Goku 4 Vegeta, Pan 4 Vegeta?
by Zell Dincht7
Summary: GV PV Fanfic. Goku wants Vegeta but Vegeta dousen't want Goku... will Goku ever get his Prince? Please R&R. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my 1st story fanfic as some of you may know I usually do script one but no one seems to like them so I thought I'd have ago at my 1st proper story... please R&R!!!

Chapter.1

**********

3 Months after Goku destroyed Li Shenlong Goku begins to relies he has have feeling for Vegeta, he tells ChiChi this and she through him out, his life and the way he thinks has changed completely, but can Goku change Vegeta's?

**********

It was cold, snowing might I add, a cold and tired young looking man Goku, one of the strongest beings alive, was wondering the streets of Satan****** City after being thrown out by his wife ChiChi. It's all because he told her he had feelings for another man what she didn't take that well and threw him out, she didn't care what the weather was like, and she didn't care for anything at that moment. Goku continued to walk for miles and miles until he couldn't take anymore he collapsed to the ground supporting his body with his hands and knees. "ChiChi... why couldn't you except I was gay? I still love you but I also love my soon new mate!" he said while thinking to his self, then a smirk spread across his face, "Soon my dearest Vegeta we will be mates" with in that thought he stood up and headed towards his truly beloveds house, finally making it with what it seemed an inch of life left in him, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He knew that they we're in he could sense Vegeta training, he returned his hand to the door preparing to knock once again but then soon relised there was a doorbell. "Doorbell? Of course they had one fitted because they can't hear people when they come knocking on their door" he then sighed, feeling incredibly weak and pulled his hand away from the door and then moved it towards the button. He pressed it then finally released it, and then at that someone opened the door. He couldn't work out who it was though! His sight had been blinded by the weather, all he could work out was that it was some kind of blue haired woman either Bulma or Bra, it felt more like Bulma but with in that moment Goku's mind went blank!

**********

Goku could hear faint voices..... Two people were next to him. But who was it?

"Is he gonna be all right Mum?"

"I don't know, come on Goku wake up... Please"

He knew it, it was Bra and Bulma! He opened his eyes to reviel the sight that was true.

"Goku, your awake" Bulma so sounded overjoyed.

"Yeah..." he sat up and looked at Bulma "Thanks Bulma, for helping me"

"Don't mention it!" she smiled at him.

Then another sweet voice began to talk "Goku! What I'd like to know is why were you out in this weather? Don't tell me you were training! Not even my Dad would go out in this and you know what he's like about training" Bra said while starring him down with her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, Goku what were you doing out in this weather?" Bulma asked her close friend.

Goku thought to his self a while worried, "Man, if I tell her the real reason why I was out she would want to know all the details and every thing." He then noticed Bulma stayed starring at him worriedly. "Well Bulma it's like this I went out about 8pm-ish just to fly around because I had nothing to do. I-uh... completely lost track of time and didn't get home until early hours of the morning and ChiChi went berserk and said that she had enough of my lack in responsibility and threw me out. Despite the weather!!"

"The nerve of that woman, the temperature is below freezing out there... not even a Saiyan could survive out there! It's the coldest temperature we've had for years, how stupid" Bulma said nearly breaking down in tears, she felt so bad for Goku, they had been friends since forever she didn't want him to get hurt!

"Yeah, don't worry about me now Bulma, I'm feeling better thanks to you" he looked at her and smiled but feeling bad that he had lied to her, "Thank You."

"Don't worry about it Goku, you were need. I couldn't just leave you there now, could I"

"I guess not!" scratches the back of his head ( ^_^ ) "Bulma... Could you not tell ChiChi that I'm here, I don't want her to know"

"Sure Goku, don't worry" she smiles at him with one last breath finished her sentence, "Your welcome here as long as you need OK"

"Hey, thanks I really appreciate it" he said as she turned around and walked out of the room. "Bra, where's your Dad?" he said whilst he got out of the medical bed and stretched.

"Daddy! He's training where else do you think, what a dumb question," she laughed at the thought of Goku even knowing that he would be training.

"What you laughing at?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a joke I heard" she winked at him then it was followed by more words "Oh by the way Dad's not in the best mood today, OK. I had an argument with him what really pissed him off... he wouldn't take me shopping" he then within' that being said walked Bra off annoyed!

Goku thought to his self "Thanks Bra. This isn't looking to good right now, I can only imagine what he's going to say.... he'll laugh in my face"


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys are enjoying this sorry it's taking me a long time to add this chapter, I finished it ages ago but for some reason my Computer went all funny and wouldn't save!!! Oh btw these little things ( ^_^ ) ---- I didn't know how to explain these emotions but so I made it easier... ok. Please R&R.

Chapter.2

**********

Goku walked up to the Gravity Room, he stood out side for a good 5 minutes thinking to himself "Come on Goku, what's the worst that could happen. He could call me a clown... oh my god bad insult. Ahh... what am I thinking... this isn't the time to kid around Goku. Come on you can do this, you can do this Goku!!!" with all that in his head he opened the door and walked in.... while after pressing the emergency button to stop the high gravity. He looked and saw there he saw it..... his soon future mate. Vegeta turned to see Goku standing there, he looked at Goku "Great, I'm screwed... it's to late to turn back now" ( ^_^ ) "Uh... Hay Vegeta"

"What are you doing here clown?" Vegeta snorted.

"Aww, come on Vegeta. Is it wrong for your rival to come in and see you..? " ( ^_^ ) "I haven't seen you since our fight with Li Shenlong" he said while looking at the smaller yet younger man.

Vegeta just turned away and went Super Saiyan, finally getting a breath to say "So............"

Goku sighs, finally finding something to say, "Fine then you be as stubborn as usual"

"Clown, you don't get it? I'm busy training cant you see... are you blind!?"

"Well no, but th-there is s-something I need to tell you" he said while he stuttered.

"Hmm... Is this even worth my time?" Vegeta asked then turned to him with his usual look.

"Uh... I don't know but it is now" 

Vegeta stares at him, "Go on then spill it... I haven't got all day" still in Super Saiyan he throws a couple of punches while he waits for Goku's answer.

Goku walks up to Vegeta, stops and looks at him and rests his hand on his shoulder...

Vegeta stares at Goku. ( O_o ) "Kakarott... WHAT!!!"

"Vegeta... I-I-uh.... love you!"  He looks at him, now feeling happy he finally told his mate. "Yeah, I Love You!!!"

"..................." At that moment Vegeta was speechless, he had to think to his self "He WHAT!!! Loves me? He's Gay! This clown... he wants to be my mate!"

"Anybody in there!?"

"You what...?"

"Vegeta... I know it's hard to take in but deep down inside you'll relies you love me to" Goku explained to Vegeta but he didn't at all interested he just looked like he was going to throw up.

He looks up at the older man ( -_- ) "Kakarott... I'd rather admit something like I love Bulma or do something else embarrassing like that stupid Fusion dance"

"But.... I love you"

"Forget it clown... Threes no chance... ever" Vegeta stares at him....

"Fine then... but... I will win you"

Before Vegeta knew it Goku had his arms around him in a tight grip. "Ka-ka-rot... let go of me!" then with all he could started to struggle.

Goku looked down at his prince, smiled and kissed him on his head. "Good Night my prince Vegeta" Goku let go of Vegeta leaving him to Fall to the floor, he then turned around and walked out the door leaving Vegeta speechless for words.

"It can't be a worthless Saiyan in love with the mighty prince of all Saiyans. I knew he was stupid, and everything! I would have never thought he would be gay"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope your enjoying... because this is actually one of the funnest Fanfic I've ever wrote ^_^ please R&R!

Chapter.3

**********

Vegeta lay on his bed thinking about what had happened between his self and Goku, he felt scared, scared that he would fall in love with Kakarott but he knew it wouldn't happen so tried not to worry about it.

"Hey, Dad!" Bra said to him as he rose up from his bed.

"What do you want now Bra? Can't you see I'm trying to think?" he said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Dad... Mum swapped beds with Goku for a night so he has to share a room with you tonight OK" ( ^_^ ) "Mum said you have to sleep in here not on the sofa because she is"

( :-| )"WHAT!!? You better be joking" he said in utter dis-belief.

"Sorry dad, no matter what you do you know you can't argue with mum, besides it's only one night"" she laughs "Any way later dad" she then walked off leaving Vegeta standing there really pissed off!

"I'm not sharing a room with Kakarot, that woman must be absurd...." he walked out of his room toward the kitchen to find Goku stuffing his face and Bulma cooking.... of course not yet he didn't know that Goku was staying for longer than one night. (Well he soon would find out from Bulma.) Or why Goku was at his house or what had happened to make him go there, but he thought he'd find out! "BULMA, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Vegeta, calm down" she said as she turned to see him steaming, "I know what's wrong and guess what Vegeta.... I'm not changing it! You're sharing with Goku and that's final. It's only one night"

He looked at Goku smirk at him still looking at Goku he said "Grrr.. I don't care; I'm not sharing a room with someone who is. Ga.."

"VEGETA!!!" Goku stopped him before he could say it! Then he shook his head at him... "Please..."

Vegeta looked at him, He looked scared, he really didn't want anyone else to know... not now anyway. Bulma turned to Goku and then looked at Vegeta all confused. "OK, whatever. Your sleeping there and that's final OK!?"

"Vegeta is fine with it, trust me I know" said Goku then smirked at his beloved Vegeta.

"Good Vegeta" she walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek "That's the Vegeta I know"

"But Bulma..." before Vegeta could say any more Bulma had gone, It looked like Vegeta was stuck with Goku after all!

**********

Later that night Bulma, Trunks and Bra were asleep while in another room, Vegeta and Goku laid awake. Vegeta, scared that something bad would happen, and Goku.... well he was excited to be with Vegeta.

"Hmmm... Vegeta?" Goku said whilst putting his hand on Vegeta's thighs but Vegeta jumped out of his bed before he could get any closer.

"Clown!? What are you doing?" Vegeta backed up and grabbed his shirt.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking confused towards his prince.

"Far... Far away from you" he began to walk out but then Goku appeared in front of him.

"Admit it... admit that you love me" he then immediately grabbed Vegeta and kissed him forcing his tongue in to his mouth. Vegeta tried to pull away but Goku's grasp was to tight, Vegeta began to struggle but Goku just wouldn't give up on Vegeta, even if he needed air, He was enjoying it! Finally Goku let Vegeta go, leaving him in shock!

"Kakarott!"

Goku walked towards him. "I know, you loved that"

"Get away from me you-you..." he couldn't say anything he was so stuck for words.

"Speechless, are we?" he asked grinning.

Vegeta opened the door but then Goku got in front of him again, he was going for a kiss again but Vegeta this time wouldn't let it happen. He forces his hand to Goku's chest, and with out Goku relising, he let of a Ki blast sending Goku across the room. He had hoped the energy was high enough for Trunks to sense, Luckily it was and the purple haired boy came running out. "Wha-What's going on? Dad... You look worried"

"Help me get Kakarott out of my face"

"Why, Dad? Are you getting annoyed or something?" Trunks asked when Vegeta just looked at him finally turning away back to Goku.

"Vegeta is just jealous that I'm stronger than him" laughs at the thought of it.

"That's it" Trunks starred at him as if he just woke up from the dead, "you woke me up for this, I'm going back to bed"

"WAIT!!" Vegeta snapped at Trunks, "I'm not jealous, he's coming on to me"

".........." ( O_o ) Trunks burst into laughter "Suuuure Dad!"

"Trunks. I'm not joking he's gay" he looked at Trunks with a look of begging on his face.

He stopped laughing and looked his Father, "Dad... your being serious aren't you?"

"Your fast aren't you" he turned to Goku and smirked, "Looks like I let the cat out the bag"

"Vegeta... how could you!?" Goku starred at him "We made love"

( O_o ) Trunks starred at his dad, "You Wha..?"

"He's just playing with you trunks" he continues to stare at Goku wiping off his smirk back to his usual emotion.

"Trunks... can you trust your Father" he asked looking at Vegeta, "Can you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I"

Goku just starred at Vegeta.... but then in his eyes he noticed... Vegeta really didn't want him "You don't want me do you?"

"What do you think" Goku continued looking at him, and then remembered that Vegeta is Royal Family why would a cold-hearted prince like someone like him. "His pride is over thrown him" he thought to himself. "Fine then, Vegeta if you want me out, im going" He turned around and began to walk off.

"Yeah, and good ridden"

"Dad... It to cold out there it below freezing point, he could die even if he is a Saiyan. "Goku"

Goku turned around after hearing his name, "What...."

"You can't go you better stay it way to cold out there"

"So, I'm not wanted here" Goku began to walk off once again

"Wait! Goku you can stay in my room so you don't get distracted by Dad and I'll share a room with him"

"Rea-" Vegeta stopped Goku from finishing.

"What are you crazy? I'm not having any bent Saiyans in my house"

Trunks looked at Vegeta, and then hit his head with his hand "Dad! You won't be near him at night and your to busy training in the daytime. So his hormones won't act up if both keep far distances"

"Fine but id he touches me one more time I swear I'll blast him to pieces"

"Thanks you guys... it ain't fun outside" Goku walked into Trunks room, leaving both tired Trunks and Vegeta standing they're talking.

"Trunks. Why did you let him stay"

"Well one, if mum found out you threw him out she'd throe you out."

".........." Vegeta continues to listen to the young teenager.

"And two, if he died ChiChi would be on you"

"Good Point kid" Vegeta turned around and went into his room, leaving Trunks in the main hallway.

Trunks stretched his arms in the air followed by a sigh of relief "Glad that's over" he yawned and looked at his Father, collapsed on the bed "I'm Tired"


	4. Chapter 4

Man... My 4th chapter all ready, ^_^ R&R!!! Please!

Chapter.4

**********

The next morning Trunks woke finding he was alone Vegeta had obviously got up already, usually Vegeta would get up really early in the morning to train in the Gravity Room. Trunks got up and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, walked in and to his horror there was Goku naked!

"Hi Trunks"

Trunks cover up his eyes, "Goku. What are you doing in here"?

"Well... what do you think" he answered back looking at Trunks with his hands over your eyes, "Hmmm...Where's your dad?"

"I don't no" He turned around and continued to talk, "I only just woke up so my guess is that he's in the Gravity Room" he then nodded followed by a runner out the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with him today" Goku said to his self while he finished drying his self off.

**********

Trunks ran to the kitchen finding no one in there except his dad, "that's weird, dad never gets up early to sit in the kitchen" he thought to his self.

Vegeta noticed that Trunks had entered the same room as him and stood up.

He looked at his dad, "Morning Dad, you feeling ok" Vegeta just starred at him leaving Trunks confused. "Uh... ok good" ( ^_^ )

"Trunks"

"Yeah dad?" he sat down and looked up at his Father.

"You saw him didn't you" Vegeta asked.

"Who Goku?" questioned Trunks still making eye contact with Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded and then walked off but first he stopped in the door, "Make sure you stay away from that weakling" he then walked out of the room completely.

"DAD... WAIT!" Trunks shouted, but Vegeta looked back and starred at the floor with the though of him and Goku getting together. But then he continued to walk on.

**********

Goku ran as fast as he could to the Gravity Room finding just who he'd been looking for, Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta!"

Vegeta knew that voice, "What do you want Kakarott"

Goku walked in and stood directly in front of Vegeta, "I came here to watch you work out"

Vegeta felt quiet embarrassed about that comment especially when he saw his son standing at the door smiling, but then his rage grew. He couldn't take it, it had only been a few hours or so and he'd already had enough of it. "KAKAROTT GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

Goku just smiled and laughed at Vegeta comment "Funny"

"Funny!! Are you being serious you find that funny... You'll find this fucking hilarious before you know it"

"Yeah, your just pretending to act tough but really you a nice, soft, gentle Saiyan at heart" Goku said as he traced Vegeta's jaw line, by now Vegeta was enraged with anger.

Trunks ran in and spaced them apart before his Father killed the man, "You guys need to me a bit more spacious" he smiled at Goku, "Maybe Goku, you should leave your only making my Dad angrier"

He looked down at Trunks then down at his Prince, he sighed, "Fine then... I'll see you my Prince very soon" he winked and then walked out.

"I swear I'm going to kill him once I'm strong enough" Vegeta raised his Ki level.

Trunks watched Goku leave, then looked towards his Dad, "Calm down Dad, don't you relies he's doing it on purpose" he look towards the floor, "Just ignore him, If that's possible"

"He thinks he's got me rapped round his little finger" he looked over to Trunks, "There is no way in this universe I'm going to be his mate"

He looked at Vegeta followed by a nod, "Yeah, I hope you don't to"

"Having problems now are we" Both Vegeta and Trunks were in shock when they saw Pan sitting in the Gravity Room window.

"Pan! Why are you here" Trunks asked her as she jumped off the window ledge.

"Me, I came to help you I hear that Vegeta's having problems, my guess is girl problems, well you've come to the right person for It." she smiled at Vegeta.

"Girl problems! Stupid kid" Vegeta snarled.

"Hey! I'm not a stupid Kid I haven't got girl troubles, now have I?" she looked at Vegeta angrily.

"Kid I haven't got girls problems if anyone did it would be my son, Trunks here!"

"Hey!" Trunks added

Vegeta continued to talk, "Plus I'm already married so-I-I"

Trunks butted in, "What my dad's trying to say is that you're Grandfather, Goku... I don't no how to say this to you Pan but..."

"He's Gay" Vegeta butted in also.

Pan just stood there speechless like Vegeta and Trunks was some kind of FREAK-show of somewhat. Vegeta looked at Trunks and Trunks looked at Vegeta, Vegeta noticed that Trunks looked worried, he was probably worried for Pan. Trunks switched view to his best friend Pan from his Dad and saw that she was crying, but not tears of joy, it seemed painful tears. Trunks walked over to her and knelt down to her, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Pan. It's only natural for anyone to be Gay! It's not the worst thing in the world"

"Oh but Trunks it is, Grandpa can't be Gay... ar-are you sure" she asked followed by a big sniff.

"Well, he kind of kissed my dad" he whispered as quietly as he could but Vegeta, being a Saiyan, still heard him.

Pan whipped away her tears and gazed at him in shock, "He what..? Kissed Vegeta! GROSS!" She said at the top of her voice.

Vegeta went bright red as Pan looked at him in disgust, "He kissed me! I didn't kiss him KID!"

( -_- ) "Suuure Vegeta! That's what you say" Vegeta's rage began to rise slowly, "Anyway I better go now! My mums probably worried" Pan flew out the window and back home before Vegeta released his anger out on her.

"I hate kids!" Vegeta added, then continued with his all-important training

**********

Pan landed at the doorstep and entered her comforting home, "Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

Gohan saw his little girl standing at the door and smiled, "Hey Pan where've you been?"

She looked at him kind of worried about what she was about to say, but she said it anyway, "Well I thought I'd go see how Grandpa's doing, but Grandma threw him out a couple days ago so I thought I'd go see Trunks instead. I over-heard conversation that Trunks and Vegeta were having, so I thought I'd pop in and help Vegeta out with his problem."

"Uh... Yeah?" he questioned her.

"Well the next thing I know Trunks tells me that Dad is gay and he kissed Vegeta!"

( O_o ) "What!?"

Pan sighed, "I know, it's a total bummer Grandpa Goku's g-gay... An-and I thought he was the coolest guy ever and must I add the most strongest guy in the universe"

"Yeah I guess so huh..."

She stared at her Dads shock on his face, and began to look for her mum's energy, but she couldn't find it around the house "Dad... Where's Mum?"

He sat down on a nearby chair and folded his arms, quiet like Vegeta, "Oh... we had another argument, she went for a walk"

Tears begin to fall down her face one-by-one, "Are you and Mummy going to be getting a divorce?"

Gohan wiped one of his daughters tears away, "To be honest... we might be, Im sorry"

She hugs her Dad tightly, "I love you Daddy"

He hugs he back and strokes her hairs smoothly, "I love you too, my sweet Pan"


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya ya'll I will try and update this Fanfic as fast as I can, but I'm not going to rush it =-) + I just came back from Holiday, Sorry for the wait!

Chapter.5

**********

Two week passed slowly for Vegeta but too quick for Goku, every now and then he'd check Vegeta out while he was training with him, but Vegeta only ignored him. As those weeks passed, Vegeta felt weak in emotions, he felt his self slowly falling for Goku, he could fell it, sure he tried not to believe it, but it haunted him in the morning when he woke, at night when he was trying to sleep, and when he was training all day! No matter what, this one feeling he felt just wouldn't go... he felt in desperate need of help, but was too scared to ask, as Bulma, Trunks and even Bra would probably just laugh at the sight of his face if he told them... but he knew he had to tell someone, "But who?" he asked his self every day, "Who should I ask, I can't fall for the stupid clown. I can't and I wont!"

"Vegeta!" Pan entered Vegeta's bedroom. Vegeta saw her and just looked at her for a moment, not saying a word, "Hello" she continued, "Uh... Vegeta, you haven't told me to get out yet...!? There has to be something wrong with you?" Pan looked at young looking man's face, he looked scared maybe terrified.

"There's nothing wrong kid, just get lost" he just continued to stare at the floor in some sort of daze.

"Too bad Vegeta, I know my way around too well so I can't get lost!?" she walked closer, and sat next to him, "You probably would have killed me by now! So tell me! What's on your mind?"

He looked up at her with his usual expression, "Kid it's none of your business, so get lost!?" he then looked back down

"Vegeta... is it something about my dad? Is he still flirting with you?" Pan questioned him for about 10 minutes until he finally said something.

"Pan... I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone!"

"Why?" Vegeta didn't answer her; Pan then sighed and continued to speak "Well, at least we're getting somewhere!"

**********

Another day passed, Vegeta was training in the Training Room, while Bulma, Goku, Trunks and Pan were in the kitchen.

"Grandpa"

Goku heard his Granddaughter and responded, "Yeah Pan"

"What are you doing to Vegeta?" Bulma looked at Pan confused, she didn't know about Goku yet, only Pan, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks did!

Goku looked at her in confusion as well as Bulma, "What do you mean by that?"

Pan answered immediately, "Well, when I was talking to Vegeta yesterday he seemed upset about something"

"Well I guess that isn't like Vegeta at all is it?" Goku looked at Pan, she seem worried, worried for Vegeta!? "Are you worried about him or something?"

"Uh.. Me no!" immediately she could feel her self-burning up.

"No need to get embarrassed Pan" Trunks added.

"EMBARESED! I'm not embarrassed, I'm just hot!" she snapped at Trunks leaving him laughing his head off, Pan just walked out toward the Gravity Room to talk to Vegeta and thought to her self, "Why won't Vegeta tell me what's wrong with him? Man he's so stubborn." Then something shocked her, and then she thought to her "Why, Why am I so worried about him? No way" she looked at the Gravity Room door then immediately, put her face in her hands, "I can't be falling for him... Im 14 he 56... Oh Man!"

A moment later The Gravity Room door opened and Vegeta exited, "Now what do you want kid?"

Pan just stared at the Saiyans body; she felt her self-going weak in the knees. "U-u-uh Hi... Vegeta!" She continued to stare at him, feeling her self about to collapse but quickly shook it off, "I-I thought I'd come to see how you were feeling today...How are y-you feeling"

Vegeta didn't answer and walked off ignoring the girl who had just questioned him, he knew she was worried about him but didn't understand why? Vegeta stopped still in his tracks, "PAN!"

Pan looked over to Vegeta and walked over to him, "What?"

"Kid... why are you so worried about me anyway?" Vegeta said facing away from her.

"Me!" she didn't know what to say, her heartbeat suddenly rose.

"No... Kakarott!"

"Uh..." She smiled and sighed in relief

"No stupid you!" Vegeta snapped his words at her making her feel like crying.

"You don't have to mean about it!" Tears fell down her face but Vegeta only ignored them, "Fine then... you want to know why I care so much"

Vegeta turned around facing her and nodded at her, "Talk!"

"Well I-I uh.. Well" she couldn't say she had a sudden crush on him.

"Hurry it up I haven't got all day!"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly, "I have a major crush on you!" She said as fast as she could, hoping he didn't catch any of the words she had just said.

Vegeta just looked at, he heard every word, and he was shocked, very shocked! "You what?"

Pan looked up to him, then smiled thinking that he didn't hear what she said, "I'm not saying it again"

"Good!" Vegeta continued to look at her knowing he was making her feel weak, he smiled at her and walked off. Leaving her helpless, wanting more of him but she just couldn't have him, she knew it.

"Man... I can't believe I told him that. Maybe now he'll tell me what's wrong with him?"


	6. Chapter 6

My 6th Chapter... I hope your enjoying this so far :-D Pleeeaaase R&R

Chapter.6

**********

Goku sat on the Sofa, all he could think about was Vegeta, How much he drives Goku crazy when he watches him train, It makes him sweat and feel weak. He had never thought of anyone so much in this way, he knew he had to have him; he had to, no matter what!

"Um... Grandpa!" Pan watched her Grandfather stare into space, he finally noticed she was there and smiled at her.

"Hey, What you doing here? I thought you were going to see Vegeta... You know what? Speaking about Vegeta, I want to see him!" he stood up but Pan stood there still starring at him.

"Don't go!" she said.

"Why?"

"Vegeta isn't feeling well right now!" she lied to him so she could but some time, at least before Goku went looking for him she could save Vegeta a few minutes of time without Goku there.

"Man really, bet he wants some company then" he quickly ran off before Pan could say anything.

"Oh man! I saved Vegeta about 5 seconds... Well, I guess it's better than nothing?!"

**********

"Vegeta!!" Pan ran screaming, "Vegeta!!?"

Goku heard Pan and stopped watching her run right pass him, "Pan." She totally ignored him and continued to run to the gravity room.

She ran in the Gravity Room finding Vegeta in there, "Vegeta... You better go!"

"Pan, What are you doing here?" he questioned her; she stood there starring at him speechless. She couldn't talk, she didn't know why? "Don't ignore me Kid"

"Vegeta..I-uh-I-Gra..."

"Spit it out kid, I usually don't let anyone interrupt me while training... SO HURRY!"

Pan stood there and looked at her-self in the mirror opposite her, and thought to her self for a moment "Say something Pan... What's wrong with you.. COME ON!"

Vegeta looked at her she seemed scarred, he didn't though what of though, but she did! "Pa-" before Vegeta could say any more Goku entered the room, "Kaka-rott..." Vegeta turned to Pan, "Is this what you were trying to say kid!"

Pan nodded slightly, walked up to Goku, she knew she had to stand up for the one she loved, she knew it, "Grandpa... No offence or anything but Vegeta doesn't like you... not at all. Vegeta immediately looked over at her not saying anything, he had a small feeling for the Girl not to mention her Grandfather!

"I know Pan... No need to rub it in! I just wanted to know how my love was, you did say he wasn't feeling to well"

"I no Grandpa... he isn't! Uh-that's why I was running here-to get him back to bed" she sweat dropped and turned back to Vegeta, "It's back to bed for you mister." By now Vegeta was really confused, she saw him looking at her blankly," COME ON Ve-geta!!?"

Vegeta towards her and smirked finally catching on, "Fine" Pan walked out with Vegeta following her, "Talk to you later Grandpa!"

"Fine then I'll stare at the wall Vegeta!" Goku shouted at him angrily.

Pan closed the Gravity Room door behind her and looked behind her evilly, "That was pretty close Vegeta but why didn't you listen to me?"

"Listen to you?"

"Yeah... I told you he was coming".

"You didn't say anything you lit-tle"

She interrupted him before he said anything horrible about her, probably before he made her cry, "Oh Yeah!" She rubbed the back of her head, "Guess I forgot!"

"Yeah... Guess you did?" He snorted.

She smiled at him and nodded slightly, "Vegeta?" Vegeta looked down towards the demi-saiyan, "You're 56 years old right?"

He looked at her more confused than he'd ever been in his life, "Why?"

"Well, It's-just" She looked up at him not even knowing the answer herself, "Um-It's nothing" She frowned and looked at the floor. She knew he didn't want her, she knew that if she asked him anything personal he start to hate her more. She turned around, put her head in her hands and began to cry.

He looked over at her knowing there was something wrong with her he knelt down and put his hand on the demi-Saiyan's shoulder followed by a sigh, "What's wrong now?" She didn't answer him and continued to sob; Vegeta felt bad thinking that she was crying about him, "Hay Kid! Stop Crying!" She pulled her face out of her hands, turned around and looked at him devistated.

"NO!" She began to cry again.

"Pan!" he lifted her chin up with his hand and hit her knocking her out completely, and whispered into her ear, "You'll be all right soon Pan, Trust me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter Finally =-D Please R&R *~*I Love Vegeta!!! *~*

Chapter.7

**********

A few hours passed and Pan slowly regained conscious and opened her eyes fully, "Where am I?" She looked around, some how she had got to some type of woods or maybe it was a forest she didn't know, no one appeared to be around, "Where is Vegeta? I remember, I was crying." she got really confused, "Then everything went black, and now I wake up here finding my self in a forest place" She felt a cold breeze on her and crossed her arms to keep her warm, she then noticed she could feel soft skin, her skin, she was naked! All that's been covering her was a soft blanket, she could see her clothes scattered all around her, she was shocked and scared, what had happened?

**********

Trunks and Bra sat down in the lounge and watched TV while Vegeta stood in the corner of the room leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. Every thing was silent all they could hear was the TV but soon after a distant screaming and yelling of a young girl, "Trunks! Trunks!" it was Pan! Trunks stood up as she ran through the door into the room, she leaped into Trunk's arms and started to cry, and "Im scared Trunks!"

Trunks, Bra and Vegeta looked at the terrified girl, Bra knelt down next to her, "Pan, why are you scared?" Pan couldn't answer she was speechless; she didn't even know how to answer it.

"Come on Pan tell us," Trunks said gently trying not to frighten her.

"Oh Trunks" She looked up at him and let him go, "I-I woke up about an hour ago, in the middle of a forest I-I'd say about 560 miles away." She paused for a while, "Th-Th-Then-I-I"

"Then?" Vegeta butted in.

She looked up at Vegeta then towards Bra and Trunks, clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes while tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "I-I was naked all my clothes were every where! But I don't know how it happened, or who did it to me!"

"Did what Pan?" Bra commented.

"So-Some-"

"Pan..." Bra quickly hugged her, "Don't say it! DON'T!"

"Someone raped me!"

"I said not to say it damn you!" Bra continued to hug her but her grip got tighter.

"No you got to be kidding right Pan... Right?" Trunks said to her hands tightly clenched, but she replied with a shack of her head, "I-I I'm going to phone your dad"

"Daddy? Can you go get Goku please." Bra let go of pan and put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

He snorted and then smirked, "If you think I'm going to see that clown, well, I think you've got me all wrong Bra." He turned around and left the room as if nothing had even happened.

"Why did Vegeta leave? Doesn't he care?" Pan wiped her eyes dry and ran after him, hoping she would at least get a little bit of sympathy off him. "Vegeta!" Vegeta walked into him room completely ignoring her. "Wait, Vegeta Please" Pan ran into the room Vegeta was in and saw him sitting on the end of his bed, "Vegeta... are you ok?" She walked over to him closing the door behind her, "Vegeta" She sat next to him, sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"Kid"

"Huh! So you are talking after all?" she looked at him and he didn't reply it seemed her was afraid to, she looked more closely at him and noticed he was trembling, "What's wrong you shaking?"

"It's nothing" he knew he couldn't get rid of her, she truly cared for him and she wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Suure... What ever you say Vegeta!" she smiled even though she just got raped, Vegeta always made her happy. She placed her hand on Vegeta's, but then she got a strange feeling inside her!? It brought back a horrible memory to her. She stood up and stared at Vegeta horrified, "Y-You" He looked up at her, and "It was you... You raped me!" She began to back up slowly.

Vegeta looked at her in pure horror, now she knows what would happen to him? "Pan... You can't tell anyone. PLEASE!"

"No, the person I truly loved and always have, raped me!" she fell to the floor crying, "I remember it all now, I was crying because I knew you'd never except me then you knocked me out" she sniffed and took a deep breath, "I remember all the pain, all the pleasure I got from you!" she mutely muttered, "Why?"


	8. Chapter 8

Heya ya'll hope your enjoying this so far... I'm starting a new* fic so update probably with be a bit longer sorry, it hard concentrating on two fics at one or even more! I'll try and update A.S.A.P Pleeeeeaaaze R&R =-) ^_^ :-D :-.) Oh now I have decided to do the thinking in theses ===== ' ' NOT " " ok..... Anyway to the next Chapter.......

Chapter.8

**********

"Why?" Pan stared at him horrified, but he ignored her 'Why would he rape me?' went over and over in her mind, Vegeta stayed silent he looked like he felt bad for doing it but he could just be pulling her leg. She didn't know what to do, tell someone? Or respect Vegeta and keep it a secret? She couldn't think straight, there was just such an awkward silence in there she couldn't stand it so she stood up and backed slowly towards the door to leave, but Vegeta stopped her from going out he looked so guilty. "I-I have to go!" Vegeta once again ignored her, he seemed speechless, "Vegeta? Are you even alive?"

"Shut Up!" he shouted at her, she immediately turned around and opened the door to her horror her Dad was standing there, "U-uh Dad" Vegeta looked up towards him in pure horror.

'Great what if the kid tells the baka?' he though to his self, 'Stupid Saiyan hormones'

"Pan, hunny are you ok" Gohan hugged her tightly, and she started to cry, "Don't worry daddy's here! Come on lets go and see your Grandfather"

"No!" Pan snapped her dad, "No, I don't want to why won't anyone leave me alone?"

"Hunny you just got raped? Do you expect me to just forget about?"

"I wish you would because I can't take remembering all of it!"

"Remembering it?" Pan gasped realizing what she had said and immediately put hands over her mouth as if she didn't say anything, "Trunks and Bra told me you don't remember anything about what happened!"

"U-uh"

Vegeta looked over at her angrily, 'Great kid, now you've let it out!'

"Pan you remember what happened you know who it is... Don't you?" Gohan questioned her.

"I-I" she shouldn't tell him she couldn't hurt Vegeta, but it hurt her real bad but she just couldn't tell him, "No, No I don't stop it leave me alone" she pushed Gohan out of the way and ran out of the room leaving Gohan alone with Vegeta.

Vegeta was shocked she didn't tell her Dad he raped her, he felt bad and stood up and looked over to Gohan, "Hope you find out what happened soon?" he lied.

"Yeah I do to Vegeta" He looked madly depressed from Vegeta's view, "Vegeta?"

"What?" he said in his usual tone.

"Pan seems to around here allot, and she's been around you allot lately" he then sighed.

'Douse he know or something, why is he even talking to me?' Vegeta put his hand on the young mans shoulder, "You'll fine who it was? But for now I guess you'll have to wait besides kid I've got to go"

"Wait a sec. what I was trying to say before was Pan's been around here lately right?" Vegeta nodded at him; "Well do you think you'll be able to find out what happened on her since she'll be around over the next few days!"

"What makes you think she'll even tell me kid?" Vegeta lastly said and walked out completely ignoring Gohan's grasp, which was on his arm.

"For kami-sake he's so stubborn"

**********

Vegeta laid on his bed unable to sleep, he need to go and see Pan, but Bulma had fallen asleep on him after a few minutes of pleasure he had just gave her, he tried to get raping Pan off his mind but things like that don't just go away. It was like it was haunting him, he gently tried to move Bulma but she woke up, not to happy might I add, "Hey! Vegeta what you doing waking me up, I was having the best dream ever, plus..." She looked at the clock "I've got to get up in 2 hours!"

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep on me then should you!" He grabbed his boxer shorts and trousers and put them on, "Don't you think you should put some clothes on, you'll catch you death" he joked.

"Haha! Very funny" she said sarcastically, then grabbed the covers and pulled them over her, "Vegeta where are you going?"

"Uh, Train Woman what do you think?"

"Vegeta it's 1 o'clock in the morning are you insane?"

"No, I'm perfectly sane thank you!"

"Fine then you go away and train, I don't care just let me sleep." Vegeta respected what she said and left the room. He took off to Pan house to talk to her but when he got there he couldn't feel her Ki, he could feel it some where else! He flew over in that direction and found her sitting under a tree in a familiar Forest, Pan looked over at him scared.

"Get away from me!" she said as she dragged herself along the floor, away from him. But Vegeta walked closer to her totally ignoring what she said, "Please leave me alone" she pulled her self back until she was up against yet another tree, she closed her eyes, and began to shake in terror. The older yet wise man walked to her feet, then knelt down to her.

"Pan, don't worry. I won't hurt you again!"

She looked up at him still completely terrified and swallowed, "Please just leave me alone"

"Sorry kid, I can't" he took a deep breath, "I have to explain to you what happened"

"Why? I don't think I really want to know, I don't want to know all the details"

"No Kid! What came over me!"

"Oh"

"Now listen, Male Saiyans are completely different to Females Saiyans OK"

"So."

"Just listen you little brat! I haven't finished!" she clenched her fist tightly and nodded letting him carry on, "Good, Now Male Saiyans like me hormones are easily conflicted to the opposite sex in this case Females but not necessarily Female Saiyans, Humans too."

"OK, so what your trying to say is..."

He snorted, "That what happened I didn't have control of, and what happened wasn't meant to happen"

"So... really your not a perv it perfectly natural for a Male Saiyan to do that?"

"Well, not perfectly!"

"What do you mean by that, you mean your hormones didn't make you lose control completely?"

"Well... yes and no! But that doesn't matter, you know what happened now so you can put it all behind you, right"

"Vegeta, It's not that easy you know? You did rape me, and it's kind of weird I have a little crush on you and there's me thinking nothing will happen between us and then I end up having sex with you. Well actually you with me.."

"OK I've got the picture brat" Vegeta sat next to her against the tree, "Kid?"

"Uh... Yeah what's up Vegeta?"

"I need you to promise me something?"

"What's that?"

He looked at her with a worried look on his face; "Don't tell anyone about this and who it was"

"Well OK but my Dad is catching on, but I'll try my best I promise"

"Uh... Thanks"

"It's Ok!" She smiled at him then rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes; he didn't care just as long as she didn't tell anyone there secret everything would be fine. Vegeta leant his head back onto the tree and closed his eyes, "Night Kid!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya... sorry it has taken me a while to update I've recently been updating ma new fic and been crying over two boys called Josh & Gareth ;;  
  
Chapter.9  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes, "V-Ve-geta" she looked to her left seeing her was still fast asleep, "I better wake him up" she shook him hard, waking him up.  
  
"What's your problem Kid!?" he struggled to stand as he was tired.  
  
"Hey, don't shout at me o-or I'll tell everyone it was you"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Technically I can"  
  
"Y-You...urgh stupid Kid!?" he began to walk away from her, and gasped, "Crap!"  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?"  
  
"Oh Great!? I left Bulma and told her I was training in the Gravity Room. She's going to be suspicious" he looked back at her, "I fell asleep for almost 2 hours, she'll probably be up now or very soon. I better go"  
  
Pan nodded at him as he flew away and whispered to her self, "I-I love you Vegeta..."  
  
Bulma's alarm clock woke her up, and looked next to her finding her husband wasn't there, and thought for a bit, 'So Vegeta, you didn't come back to bed' she sighed "Well, he must still be training." Bulma stood up and walked to the Gravity Room and walked in, she looked around finding he wasn't there. "Where is he? He must have got hungry and made his self something to eat?" She walked to the kitchen finding he wasn't there also, "O..K, ah-hah he must of finished eating and gone to watch T.V" she walked into the sitting room and found he wasn't there once again. "Vegeta... Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here" a voice came from behind her, she turned around and smiled with relief.  
  
"Vegeta? Where have you been?" She asked him as she walked over to him.  
  
He had to think for a while, "Training in the mountains" Bulma looked at him curious and agreed with him. "Besides I have far more important thing to dicuss with you?"  
  
She smiled, "And what's that?"  
  
He had no idea why he said that, maybe to change the subject, "Uh...I don't know!?" he turned around and walked away.  
  
Bulma frowned, "And I thought he was going to excite me! Pfft...That's what I get for marrying him"  
  
"I have to tell somebody that's why I'm telling you ok?" Pan looked at the girl opposite her.  
  
"Wh-What, he'd never do that!?" Bra answered, "My dad wouldn't rape anyone. He's not like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry It's been 2 weeks since I last saw him and he's all I could talk to but it's not easy talking to him you see? So I told you... Bra? Bra!"  
  
"My dad was the one that raped you Pan? It can't be! It just can't" she started to cry, "Dad how could you? Now I understand why he was so distant when you told all of us it had happened"  
  
"I thought it would've been best I told you, maybe I was wrong" she hugged her friend tightly, "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok Pan it wasn't your fault, it's my dad's. I appreciate it that you told me, thank you"  
  
"It's ok, thank you for understanding"  
  
Bra smiled and wiped her tears off her face, "I better get home" she began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Oh.. Ok but one more thing before you go"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell Vegeta I told you! Please!?" she glared at her.  
  
"I'll try my best Pan" she smiled, then walked out of Pan's bedroom and headed home in her Capsule Car.  
  
Bra sat in front of the TV watching her favorite program, but all she could think about was her dad. She knew one of his biggest secrets she started to sob, 'Why did you do that to my best friend daddy?' she switched off the TV and looked around and saw Vegeta standing in the door, "Uh... Dad"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not, don't be so stupid!" Bra shouted, whipping away her tears, "I don't cry!"  
  
"That's nice..." Vegeta turned around and walked to the kitchen  
  
Bra stood up and looked at Vegeta, 'He doesn't even care, well I guess I have no choice' she took a deep breath, "Dad...?"  
  
Vegeta stopped in position, "What..?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vegeta was confused, "Why?"  
  
"Yes, why dad?"  
  
"You..." Vegeta turned to his youngest child, "Do you..?"  
  
Bra sat down and tears fell down her cheeks, "Yes! I do!"  
  
Vegeta was shocked, she knew, "It's not true!"  
  
"What? It's not true...?"  
  
Vegeta had to think fast, "I'll explain to you kid but not another word about this conversation takes place anywhere, anyhow!" she nodded along with his words, "Good! Now yes someone raped her, not me, but she likes me and decided she'd blame it on me because I wont like her back!"  
  
"But dad that's just stupid, Pan would never do that!"  
  
Vegeta actually agreed but couldn't let Bra know, "Trust me kid, trust your Father!"  
  
Bra looked at the floor, "But.."  
  
"But nothing!" he looked at her sob helplessly and walked into the kitchen  
  
"I hope you're telling the truth"  
  
You know you wanna R&R =) 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok... the last chapter probly took me about 2 months to write..... I'll try not getting sy-trakd again!!! I'm so sorry!! =)  
  
Chapter.10  
  
Pan walked into the Gravity Room, "Um..Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta turned finding Pan standing there, "What do you want!?" he snapped at her.  
  
She felt like crying but she held her tears back, "I have something to confess"  
  
"I wonder what that could be!?"  
  
Pan didn't understand, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not stupid! I know you..."  
  
"I know!! I couldn't hold it in anymore!" she cut in. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, "Vegeta, I needed to talk to someone about it! And you're the only one I could! But I can't talk to you like I can to her"  
  
" That's the greatest person to tell! My daughter!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, you're even lucky I promised to keep it a secret!"  
  
"A-uh...." Vegeta couldn't argue with her it would just make the situation worse.  
  
"Uh...What are you two talking about!?"  
  
Pan turned around and saw Bra standing in the door; she gasped putting her hand over her mouth, "Bra!! How long have you been standing there!!"  
  
"Long enough"  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do, his daughter knew about his actions. Pan turned to Vegeta, not knowing what to do and say, "Vegeta? Now what?" she whispered.  
  
"Bra, get out! I told you, you're not allowed in here without my permission!"  
  
"What you on about!!"  
  
He looked at Pan, "I don't know"  
  
"Dad you're sick and twisted man! Do you know that!!?" Bra shouted  
  
He didn't know what to say, he couldn't think straight. Pan saw Vegeta look uncomfortably at the ground; she then looked over at Bra, "Bra! Please don't say that!?"  
  
"Pan what do you mean!! He lied and worst of all raped you!!! That's horrible! How can you stick up for a man as sick and twisted as him!"  
  
"But...He didn't mean to" she looked at him, "It was all a misunderstanding!"  
  
Vegeta looked up from the floor, "Pan..You don't have to worry about me"  
  
"But Vegeta if anyone finds out you'll be taken away, and....I don't want you to go"  
  
Bra stood there, disgusted, and noticed the unbearable look of guilt on his face "Um...Dad?"  
  
"What!"  
  
She wasn't sure what was going to happen, "Why did you do it?"  
  
Vegeta sat down and lent his back against the wall.  
  
Bra walked into the room over to her dad and kneeled down beside him, "Dad..." she could see it, in his eyes, he felt stupid and horrible, "I'm sorry..." she fell next him, hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Bra...If this gets out there will be serious trouble" Vegeta smirked, "But I can trust you can't I?"  
  
Bra nodded, still arms tightly wrapped round Vegeta, "Dad, I don't want you to leave"  
  
Pan smiled as she watched Vegeta smooth his daughter's hair, "Vegeta? So...Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bra, she was crying softly on him, "You know what Pan? I really don't know"  
  
Pan taped Vegeta on the head, "Vegeta!!!"  
  
He sat up as he woke from his slumber, "What do you want?"  
  
"You've got to get out of here now!!" She shrieked, "Granddad is coming! And I think he knows!"  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Come on!" Pan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the door, it opened. Goku was standing there, "Uh, Granddad!"  
  
"Pan get away from him!!" Goku pulled Pan away from Vegeta, "And I thought I loved you!"  
  
Pan looked at Vegeta, "I'm sorry Vegeta! I don't know what to do anymore"  
  
"Vegeta! What's wrong with you!! You wont play with me but you'll happily rape my 14 year old granddaughter!!"  
  
Vegeta stood there like a lemon, 'What do I do!! What can I say' the same questions went on and on in his head. "Kakarott are you insane!!"  
  
"No! You are!!"  
  
Vegeta felt hurt, especially from someone he knew he would be able to trust, "I know"  
  
"Vegeta don't say that!!" Pan turned to Goku, "Grandpa!! Please don't hurt Vegeta like that!! I don't want him taken away!!"  
  
Goku looked at him, "Vegeta?"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Just-keep away from her..." he felt horrible and angry at the same time, horrible because he loved Vegeta and was only making it worse for the both of them. He turned around pulling Pan with him.  
  
"Kakarott?" Goku turned around "What are you planning to do?"  
  
Goku looked at him, and saw that Vegeta was worried, "I-don't know..." He walked out leaving Vegeta alone.  
  
There's chapter 10...me gona start finishing it off soon... Xx 


End file.
